


Confessions

by Chat_3_Noir



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Canon Universe, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Oneshot, cute stuff, right after the battle thingy with Gaea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2562821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chat_3_Noir/pseuds/Chat_3_Noir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico can't sleep and Will comes to comfort him at 3 AM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions

                Nico took a deep breath and laid flat on his back in the coffin-like bed that sat in the Hades cabin at Camp Half Blood. He had taken to dreading sleep lately because of all the horrors it brought him from the past. You might’ve thought with Gaea back into her slumber and the Greeks and Romans friends and just about every conflict that had been screwing with them for months completely resolved, the nightmare’s would’ve let up for at least a month or so. But apparently some angry God had it in for him, or he was just going crazy, because the nightmares that plagued him before were worse than ever. At night he relived that horrible feeling in his gut when he learned Bianca had died the twist in his heart every time he saw Percy, and the anger and bitterness he carried with him every day throughout his sad, dreary life. Nico could hardly take it anymore. But he had to sleep eventually, because after all, the human body could only go for so long without sleeping. So, he got up and got into his pajamas, which consisted of the shirt he’d been wearing that day and sweat pants, and lay back in his bed, this time on his side. He pulled the red silk blanket over his body up to his chin and dropped off; his face slowly relaxed as sleep took over.

                In his dream, he was standing at the mouth of the pit of Tartarus looking down into its shadowy depths, wondering why he was standing there after the hardships he had gone through trying to get out. Suddenly a pair of invisible hands reached out and pushed him into the pit and he fell for what seemed like years. His face burned from falling at terminal velocity, and he could feel years stripping themselves from him until he was no more than a frail old man with failing muscles and weak vision. As sudden as it started, it stopped. He dropped onto a barren rocky ground with a jolt and stood up shakily, trying to get used to his aged body. Green wisps crept out of the stone and formed a circle around him, refusing to let him out of their grasp. They started to take form, and he recognized the four people that formed out of green smoke around him: his mother, Hades, Bianca, and Percy Jackson. They said nothing; they just sat and stared accusingly at him as if he was the cause of their pain and sorrow, which was true for most of them. He looked down to avoid their accusatory gazes and found his hands weren’t old and wrinkly anymore; they were his own. But as he rejoiced in the return of his youth, his hands began to grow transparent and he felt himself float upwards like a ghost all the way through the roof to the fields of Asphodel. He looked down again and found his whole body had turned so transparent that he could see the dead trampled grass of Asphodel through his abdomen.

* * *

 

                Nico woke in a cold sweat, his blanket stuck to his pale, sweaty skin. He peeled the blanket off himself and got up shakily, wiping his face with his already-damp pillow case. Without thinking, he stood up, got dressed, and walked out the door. The sky was perfectly clear over Camp Half-Blood, save for the light pollution coming from New York City a ways away. Nico walked along a trail well worn in the Earth by generations of feet until he reached a bench settled in front of The Long Island Sound. He slumped down on the bench and tried hard not to fall asleep again. He couldn’t keep living like this. Nico rubbed the eyes, sure that there were big black shadows under his eyes. Sure enough, the skin around his eyes was puffy and soft, giving way beneath his fingers like nothing. He yawned widely, closing his eyes briefly and relaxing his brow. He froze when he heard feet crunching the ground behind him, and he slowly turned, his eyes widening in disbelief when he saw…Will.

“What are you doing out so late?” He asked sulkily. He put on the pretense that he was upset to see him, but secretly he was glad.

“I could ask you the same.” Will said in a neutral tone, joining him on the bench.

Nico slouched over and crossed his arms in front of himself protectively, scowling at the ground. “I’m just out on a walk. And don’t tell me that you are too. I already used that excuse.”

Will laughed, startling Nico. “Alright, I’ll be honest. I saw you come out the other night and I wanted to know what you were up to. But now that I know you’re going on walks every night at three in the morning, I can sleep easy.”

Nico knew by Will’s sarcastic tone that he didn’t believe Nico in the slightest. “I’m not lying, I swear. I just…got up and decided to go on a walk. Why do you even want to know what I’m doing, anyway? Go back to your cabin and get some sleep; you need it.”

Will put his hand on Nico’s back and Nico tensed, sitting up straighter. As if sensing his discomfort, Will removed his hand quickly but continued talking. “I think you need it more than I do. You look like you’re going to fall over here and now.”

Nico squirmed uncomfortably, because Will was right; he _was_ about to fall over right here. He could feel his eyelids fluttering until Nico forced his eyes wide open, determined to stay awake. “I’m fine. Stop acting like my mom; I can take care of myself.”

Will paused for a minute, and then smiled cheerily at Nico. “Fine. But I’m staying out here with you and there’s nothing you can do about it.”

Nico scowled and sunk lower in his seat, re-crossing his arms in front of himself. “I don’t care. Stay out as long as you want.”

Will smiled down at Nico’s hunched form, then turned his attention to the water spanning in front of them for what seemed like forever. While Will tuned him out to think about whatever he was thinking about, Nico turned his focus to his nightmares. Would they ever stop? If anything, they had just gotten worse after Gaea was defeated and the camps united. It was confusing; he only ever got dreams this bad when something bad was happening or about to happen. And right now, his life was as tranquil as a demigod’s could be.

“Hey, uh,” Nico coughed awkwardly. “Will.”

Will turned his sky blue eyes toward Nico, giving all of his attention to him. “Yeah?” he asked, his voice taking on a serious tone that Nico didn’t hear often from him.

“Do you still get—ahem—nightmares?” Nico asked, still looking down.

Will’s voice rang out across the dark, empty landscape surrounding them. “Yeah. Yeah I do.” He answered after a while.

Nico was shocked that Will could be so cheery and lively if he got as much sleep as Nico did every night. Nico looked up at Will’s face, and sure enough, there were heavy black bags drooping from Will’s eyes, giving him the “undead” look that Nico always had. “So you can’t sleep either?” Nico asked.

“Is that a confession I hear? I thought you said you were just on a walk. You didn’t _lie,_ did you?” Will asked mockingly, his eyes sparkling.

“Oh, Styx.” Nico muttered under his breath. “Ok, fine. I did lie. I can’t sleep because of nightmares. Happy now?”

“No.” Will answered, still grinning.

“You’re so weird.”

“Not as weird as you, Death Boy.”

_“Don’t call me Death Boy!”_

“I’ll call you whatever I want to, Death Boy.”

Nico stood up and walked away, his cheeks flaming. Why, _why_ did Solace have to be so annoying, yet infatuating? He even got flustered when they were arguing. Nico was done with crushes. He’d had enough to last him a lifetime. No matter how many times he told himself no, his body said yes.

“Di Angelo—Nico!” Will called, and Nico could hear his feet as he ran over to him. Will spun him around until Nico was facing him, looking him straight in the eyes. “I’m sorry.”

Nico spun around, stalking away from Will. “Stop!” he exclaimed.

“Stop…stop what?” Will asked, confused.

“Stop—stop being you!” Nico answered angrily.

“What?” Will asked.

“You’re just so perfect! And I’m not! No one likes a son of Hades! Everyone would be better off if I left!” Nico said, words tumbling out of mouth. He was like a fountain, spilling all his thoughts out his mouth without any thought process.

“Nico!” Will called, and caught up to him again. He stopped in front of Nico and grabbed his thin shoulders to prevent him from walking away any further. _“I_ like a son of Hades.” And before Nico could protest, Will smashed his mouth up against Nico’s, holding him closer than he’d been to any other human being since Bianca had died.

                When they pulled apart after a good few seconds, both of them were breathing heavily, their cheeks flushed and their eyes wide and surprised. Nico felt a tingling sensation throughout his entire body, like he’d just been shocked full of electricity. Will had kissed _him?_ It was incomprehensible; it was impossible. And yet it had happened.

“Well I—I wasn’t expecting that.” Will said, finally breaking the silence.

“To be honest, me neither.” Nico answered, grinning. “Want to have a sleepover in my cabin?”

“Of course.” Will answered, his face breaking into a grin. He offered his arm jokingly to Nico, saying, “Let’s.”

Nico hesitantly took the other boy’s arm, and they walked together under the stars to the Hades cabin to sleep without nightmares for the first time since forever.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks for reading! I'll probably be writing more solangelo fics soon because it's kinda my new otp (oops) so stay tuned!


End file.
